


Il telaio e il canto

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [13]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angers and resentment, Gen, Introspection, Míriel in the Halls of Vairë, Míriel is not really happy to be reborn, What-If, weaving the story of the House of Finwë is not an easy feat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Nelle Aule di Vairë, Míriel riceve una visita che riporta a galla un rancore troppo potente per guarire al telaio.





	Il telaio e il canto

«Spero vorrai perdonarmi, un giorno».

Sollevo la testa dal telaio e guardo Indis, ferma a due passi dalla soglia. La vedova di Finwë.

«Perdonarti?»

Indis china il capo, il velo grigio fluttua al movimento, rivelando i capelli dorati al di sotto. Porta ancora quel segno di lutto, dopo tutto questo tempo…

Ma, in fin dei conti, nemmeno per Indis i lutti hanno mai avuto fine. Chi meglio di me può saperlo, quando le mie dita tessono la storia della discendenza di entrambe?

Se avessi saputo della visita di Indis, avrei nascosto gli arazzi. Accarezzo la trama dei lunghi capelli scuri di Kanafinwë e la spuma che i suoi piedi calpestano, e so che il prossimo arazzo vedrà Arafinwë in mare, di ritorno ad Aman.

Gli avvenimenti si susseguono così veloci che, appena intreccio i primi fili di un nuovo arazzo, le vicende che sto tessendo sono passate da tempo.

«Per tutto».

Lascio andare le mani in grembo e mi volto sullo sgabello per stare faccia a faccia con Indis.

«Di cosa ti reputi responsabile?»

Lei muove qualche passo nella stanza e le indico con la mano un altro sgabello, di solito occupato da qualcuno della Gente di Vairë, e oggi vuoto. La compagnia dei Maiar non mi disturba, anche se non la cerco mai, ma ora  _voglio_  Indis seduta davanti a me e non in piedi e distante come una penitente.

«Se non fosse per me, Finwë sarebbe stato con te fuori di qui» dice Indis e si cala sullo sgabello, lo sguardo basso.

Inspiro a fondo e stringo i pugni. Le unghie contro il palmo mi ricordano dove sono.

Di nuovo intrappolata nella carne.

Di nuovo preda di sentimenti che non voglio provare.

«Credi davvero che ti biasimi per aver sposato l’uomo che amavi?»

Indis mi guarda. «E che anche tu amavi. Era tuo marito, ed è per te che ha scelto di restare in Mandos».

Trattengo una risata e rivolgo lo sguardo all’arazzo su cui stavo lavorando.

«Il mio matrimonio è nullo, Indis, il tuo no» dico. «Se avessi voluto tornare a camminare tra i vivi, lo avrei fatto quando Finwë ha chiesto ai Valar di liberarmi.

«Ma il punto è», torno a guardare Indis, «non sono mai stata prigioniera, finché ero fuori dal corpo».

Indis trattiene il fiato.

«Non dire così» mormora.

«Guarda tu stessa» le dico e con lo sguardo le indico il percorso tra gli arazzi che coprono le pareti della stanza. Ho tenuto per me solo alcuni di quelli che occupano le sale della Casata di Finwë. Solo quelli che mostrano cosa ha causato il mio nome brandito come una spada, già prima che Melkor insegnasse a forgiarle.

Fëanáro in lacrime all’annuncio del matrimonio di Finwë e Indis.

Fëanáro che guarda con sdegno Indis. Che arringa gli altri sapienti a mantenere l’uso della Þ in una lingua che stava evolvendo rapida quanto il suo popolo.

Fëanáro che accusa Indis di volersi ingraziare il popolo dei suoi genitori pronunciando male parole che avrebbe dovuto pronunciare nella maniera corretta in quanto Vanya. Tutte quelle piccole mancanze di rispetto verso la moglie di Finwë che ha compiuto credendo di fare il mio volere.

Fëanáro infastidito alla nascita di Findis. Poi furioso a quella di Nolofinwë.

Fëanáro che forgia armi e armature, che dedica la sua spada a me. Þerindë. La Ricamatrice di morte. Alla sua morte, finita in mano a Nelyafinwë, per ricamare altre morti nell’arazzo della loro storia.

L’arazzo più grande è dedicato a Finwë davanti a Mandos, che dichiara di rinunciare al corpo perché possa riacquisirlo io. Perché gli sono sembrata di buon umore. Perché secondo lui Indis non sarebbe stata felice di riaverlo indietro. Perché si sentiva più il padre di Fëanáro che quello di Arafinwë.

_Come ha potuto?_

Mi alzo, raggiungo quell’arazzo e mi fermo a pochi passi dalla parete per gettare uno sguardo a Indis.

«Cosa vedi qui?»

Indis mi raggiunge, la schiena dritta nonostante le spalle siano pesanti per il senso di colpa.

«Un sacrificio» dice lei.

Annuisco e torno a guardare il Finwë nell’arazzo, alto e orgoglioso davanti alla montagna di Námo seduto sul suo trono. Vairë è seduta al fianco, una mano su quella del marito, e la sua espressione è quella che ha sempre avuto quando si è discusso di me.

Implorante. Prossima al soffocamento.

Vairë ha sempre capito bene come mi fa sentire questa faccenda.

Chi meglio della Tessitrice può capire l’effetto che fanno i fili della propria vita tirati da altre mani?

«Il sacrificio della  _mia_  libertà e della  _tua_  felicità, per l’orgoglio e l’onore dell’uomo che entrambe abbiamo amato».

Sento lo sguardo di Indis su di me, ma non intendo riconoscere la sua espressione.

È sbagliata.

Dovrebbe essere furiosa quanto me.

«Se c’è qualcosa che non sopporto, sorella mia, è che mi vengano imposte le decisioni degli altri».

«Lo ha fatto perché è innaturale per uno spirito stare privo di corpo».

Trattengo un’altra risata. «Allo stesso modo, Finwë diceva essere innaturale l’avere un solo figlio, mentre i suoi amici si stavano impegnando a riempire i loro palazzi di bambini». Certo, non sono mai arrivati ai livelli di Fëanáro, ma ci sono andati vicini e anche lui li ha raggiunti.

«Quel che è naturale o innaturale dipende dall’umore di chi lo definisce, hai notato? Anche il tuo matrimonio con lui è stato considerato innaturale, eppure non è forse stato dettato dall’amore?»

«L’amore non è innaturale».

«No, non lo è». Sorrido appena, ma non voglio indugiare nei ricordi dei miei tempi dell’amore. «Lo è quando diventa ossessione».

Indis inspira a fondo. «Quello di Finwë–».

«Non lo è, no» finisco la frase. «Ciò non toglie che la sua scelta mi abbia obbligata a reincarnarmi».

«E la tua ha lasciato lui solo e mi ha messa sul suo cammino».

Ora guardo Indis e le sorrido.

«Per Fëanáro è stato lo stesso» continua lei.

Il mio sorriso si incrina. «Non ho avuto altra scelta. Non avevo le forze di andare avanti».

«Neanche Finwë» dice Indis e abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani strette davanti allo stomaco. «Hai visto cosa è successo negli anni prima della sua morte».

Corrugo la fronte e stringo i pugni. «Perché lo giustifichi?»

«Perché tu non riesci a farlo».

«Tu e i vostri figli, alla fine, non siete stati così importanti per lui e ha preferito scegliere Fëanáro e Mandos, piuttosto che reincarnarsi e reggere i Noldor mentre buona parte di loro abbandonava Aman. Ha lasciato che il vostro Arafinwë reggesse da solo un popolo a pezzi e una terra piegata, e riesci comunque a trovare la voglia di spiegarmi cosa provava?»

Indis mi fissa, lo sguardo limpido di chi non ha nulla da nascondere e nulla più da perdere. Sebbene io mi trovi nella sua stessa situazione, so che i miei occhi celano una tenebra che non schiarirà finché non sarò di nuovo libera da questo corpo.

Ho cercato di provocarle una qualche reazione, di ferirla come sono ferita io, ma ho fallito.

«Sai perché non riesco a giustificarlo?» le dico, visto che lei non sembra intenzionata a dirmi altro. «Vedi come occupo il mio tempo, il servizio che svolgo per Vairë e la sua Gente. Non ho avuto problemi ad accettare il compito, quando mi è stato offerto ed ero senza corpo. Intrecciare fili mi ancorava, ma quel che ritraevo non mi toccava, era altro da me, distante, indolore.

«Cosa credi che sia cambiato, da quando mi son dovuta reincarnare?»

Indis serra le labbra. Ha capito.

Ma devo dirlo ad alta voce. Non avrò altre occasioni di farlo.

«Ogni immagine, che attraversa la mia mente per finire sul telaio,  _brucia_. Tutto quel dolore, tutta quella rabbia, persino le fiamme che hanno consumato Fëanáro, il gelo che ha attanagliato i tuoi discendenti, ho sentito  _tutto_.

«Ma, come vedi, questo non ha dato qualcosa in più ai miei arazzi. Il sentimento c’era sempre stato, anche quando non lo provavo in prima persona, perché è negli avvenimenti stessi.

«Tutta questa sofferenza è una tortura inutile.

«Ed è tutta colpa della scelta di Finwë. Che ha creduto di sapere cosa fosse meglio per me e ignorare di cosa avessi bisogno tu».

Le dita di Indis mi sfiorano una guancia e solo ora mi accorgo di star piangendo. È così tanto tempo che non lo faccio. Da quando mi sono reincarnata, non ho mai versato una lacrima. Mi è scivolato l’ago qualche volta e quel dolore fisico è bastato a distrarmi da quello nella mia mente.

Ma piangere?

Non credevo di avere ancora lacrime.

Una volta versata la prima, tutte le altre seguono, e un singhiozzo si libera dalla mia gola. Le braccia di Indis mi cingono le spalle, lei è più alta di me il necessario per abbracciarmi con facilità. Premo il viso contro il suo collo e il velo che lo avvolge, mentre piango e singhiozzo, e piango ancora.

Come può Indis avere lo stomaco per stringermi tra le braccia e lasciare che riversi su di lei tutti questi sentimenti negativi che si sono annodati in me e sono cresciuti a dismisura con ogni arazzo che ho dato alla luce?

Lei ci ha rimesso più di me. Fa anche lei parte della casata di Finwë e conosco gli sguardi di pena che le rivolgono. La moglie abbandonata per l’altra, la madre accompagnata dalla figlia nubile, che si occupa di lei come se non fosse capace di gestirsi da sola dopo i lutti.

Indis sembra lasciarsi scivolare tutto addosso, senza fare nulla, mentre ho visto Nerdanel fiorire e prosperare nella sua bottega piena di apprendisti di tutte le età e con commissioni sempre più frequenti col passare degli anni e l’allontanarsi della tenebra sotto la luce di Anar e Isil.

Stringo il velo grigio di Indis nei pugni, mentre piango anche per lei, che non ha versato una lacrima da quando Finwë è partito per Formenos con Fëanáro.

Perché se non sfogo io questo dolore, lei non lo farà. Né darà sfogo ai sentimenti negativi che può provare per Finwë. Ha sublimato l’amarezza in quiete e non sarò mai capace di fare altrettanto. Non con tutto quello che mi attraversa nel tessere gli arazzi. Non con questo corpo a imprigionare i ricordi e cristallizzare il dolore che li accompagna.

Piango per tutta la Casata di Finwë, i vivi, i morti, chi non tornerà più, chi li ha conosciuti e si è sacrificato per loro, chi è morto sotto le loro lame e per non cedere loro.

E piango per Finwë che non ha mai trovato pace. Che l’ha cercata in Fëanáro alla mia morte, poi nell’abbraccio di Indis e nei figli che hanno avuto insieme, salvo rendersi conto che non avrebbe trovato pace finché Fëanáro non l’avesse trovata. Ma Fëanáro è come me –  _peggio_  di me. Non troverà pace neppure nella morte. Piango anche per lui, che non può incontrarmi neanche da morto, perché il suo spirito brucia troppo per mettere piede fuori dall’Aula che occupa.

Lascio che le lacrime inzuppino il velo di Indis, finché non sento la sua voce vibrarle in petto.

Sta cantando, a voce bassa, ciondolando appena e accarezzandomi i capelli. Come se stesse cullando un bambino.

Non l’ho mai fatto. Ma ho visto Finwë prendersi cura di Fëanáro in quel modo, dopo che lui aveva fatto i capricci per avere le attenzioni che io non avevo la forza di dargli e si era sciolto in un pianto lagnoso che mi straziava il cuore e consumava gli ultimi brandelli di forza che mi rimanevano.

Risollevo la testa e Indis interrompe il suo canto quando incrocia il mio sguardo.

«Perdonami» le dico e rassetto il velo. «Forse è tempo che abbandoni il lutto».

Indis solleva gli angoli della bocca.

«Ho troppi figli e nipoti da piangere per essere davvero libera dal grigio».

Le stringo le mani nelle mie.

«Avrebbe dovuto esserci lui al tuo fianco» le dico, «non avrebbe dovuto lasciarti sola. Io non ho potuto fare altrimenti, ma lui–».

«Neanche lui».

Corrugo la fronte.

«Hai tessuto la storia dell’esilio di Fëanáro, saprai meglio di me cosa ha provato Finwë» dice Indis. «Non riesco a perdonargli di aver abbandonato me e i nostri figli per riparare al torto che sentiva di aver fatto con Fëanáro, ma col tempo ho capito cosa lo ha portato a quella scelta.

«Ora però non sono capace a liberarmi di questo dolore e il canto non mi è di consolazione».

Però me per lo è stato, mentre piangevo. Un balsamo per le escoriazioni dei fili di storia che ho dovuto tessere per anni e anni in questo corpo.

«Canta per me, allora».

Indis mi guarda e nei suoi occhi c’è insicurezza.

«Il tuo canto è riuscito dove non sono riuscite le passeggiate con Estë, e sono certa che la Gente di Vairë apprezzerà la tua voce quanto me.

«Se a corte non c’è posto per il tuo dolore, vicino al mio telaio c’è uno sgabello che ti aspetta».

Indis apre la bocca per protestare, glielo leggo nello sguardo, ma con altrettanta rapidità la richiude e tende le labbra in un sorriso timido.

Sorrido anch’io e le stringo ancora le mani.

Forse, insieme, riusciremo a guarire.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again!  
> Tanto per cominciare, non è chiaro dal testo come siano andate le cose (che novità! /sarcasmo affettuoso). Nello _Statute of Finwë and Míriel_ (HoME X), Vairë afferma di avere Míriel con sé, ma poche pagine dopo Nienna chiede a Namo di lasciar andare Míriel nelle Aule di Vairë, cosa che lui concede quando Finwë lo “paga” con il suo fea in Mandos, mentre Míriel torna nel suo corpo.  
>  La versione che mi è rimasta più impressa, chiaramente, è quella di Míriel da Vairë già prima della morte di Finwë. La riunione felice tra Míriel e Finwë è tanto carina, ma Finwë rovina tutto dicendo robe su cosa vuole Indis che wtf, che problemi hai, sei stato tu che hai smesso di essere il padre di Arafinwë e hai fatto il padre di Fëanáro per seguirlo in esilio!  
> Rant a parte, gli unici che sanno davvero cosa sia successo sono Míriel, Finwë e i Valar. In universe, beninteso, visto che Tolkien stesso prima ipotizza una presenza di loremaster (e curiosi) durante il conclave, ma poi ci ripensa e sembra decidere che sono i Valar stessi a informare i loremaster a riguardo. Sono queste le contraddizioni di cui mi nutro!  
> Siccome amo il narrative bias, queste ambiguità sono un’occasione ghiotta per pormi alcune semplici domande: ma Míriel cosa ne pensava della decisione di Finwë di non reincarnarsi? Lei che, chiamata dai Valar, ha detto di non volersi reincarnare mai più? E che una volta reincarnata è rimasta nelle Aule di Vairë a tessere per lei? E viste le vicende della stirpe di Finwë, è stato davvero un bel passatempo quello di registrare la loro storia sugli arazzi? Un passatempo che lei potrebbe scegliere volutamente una volta reincarnata?  
> Da queste domande è nata questa storia.  
> Come se non avessi blaterato abbastanza, qualche nota sui miei headcanon devo farla:  
> – la spada di Fëanáro chiamata col soprannome di Míriel è una mia licenza. Così come l’uso che ne viene fatto come “segno di comando” (sì, abbiamo visto la Therinde anche in _Mai più si rialzerà_ );  
> – l’ho già mostrato (senza commentarlo) in _Una vera moglie_ , ma il velo grigio del lutto mi sembra la scelta più sensata, visto che il nero è più adatto alla morte come fine di tutto (per quanto idea molto cristiana, non è adatta al cosiddetto oltretomba elfico) e il bianco a un ciclo di rinascita (e purificazione, direi), il grigio (indossato anche da Nienna) rende bene lo stato di transizione, stasi, limbo in cui si trovano gli spiriti elfici nelle Aule di Mandos e i cari ancora in vita che aspettano il ritorno di uno spirito al suo corpo. Psicologia dei colori e delle forme fa male, yep;  
> – si dice che nelle Aule di Vairë non possa entrare alcun vivo, ma Míriel incarnata ci vive praticamente, perciò non mi sembra troppo assurdo immaginare che Vairë potrebbe acconsentire a una visita che potrebbe farle piacere (e Vairë sembra capire Míriel meglio di chiunque altro, nello _Statute_ ). E poi a concedere un abbonamento a quella stessa persona su richiesta di Míriel.  
> Per qualsiasi dubbio su queste mie idee o per ulteriori chiarimenti, ci sono.  
> Chiudo queste note infinite e do inizio alla pausa NaNoWriMo. Ho 50k parole da scrivere e questa volta non vado con una fanfiction, come gli anni passati. Wish me luck. Sono secoli che non scrivo una originale.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e chi commenterà o metterà la storia in qualche categoria!  
> Ci si vede a dicembre,  
> Kan


End file.
